fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~
is the second season of Yousei A. Sina’s ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. In this season, two new Cures join the Sky Pretty Cure team and together they form a complete rainbow. They also gain new powers by receipting new items and weapons. Like the predecessor, ~Rainbow Star~ includes funny scenes and discussions also romantic as well as the girls start thinking about their futures. ~Rainbow Star~ is Sky Pretty Cure's successor and also predecessor of Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! The season shares their main themes with the series itself, which are colors, jewels and the sky. Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ is also known as and is the second season of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. Setting :See: Places in Sky Pretty Cure The story of Sky Pretty Cure plays on the blue planed, commonly known as earth. The main characters all live in a Japanese name, close to the Japanese sea. This town was once the home of the ancient warrior of holy light and is located close to Toyama, Toyama Prefecture. The town is seperated into suburb and downtown, while the story mainly focuses around the Feather Castletown suburb. Magical ways connect planet blue with magical countries, like the kingdom of colors or the so-called world of shadows. In Rainbow Star a new world has been reveled. This world is the castle of hope and the home of an angel of hope. Plot After the Pretty Cures have defeated Catastrophe and thought that they had saved the world of light, a new threat appears. Known as Black Diamond, the lady announces that she will make sure to defeat the forces of Pretty Cure. Feeling this crisis, two fairies from Skyriver went to earth along with the Rainbow pact to support the Sky Pretty Cures. But as they arrived, they were almost captured by Black Diamond. However, the two fairies were saved as new Pretty Cures appear...! Story ~coming soon~ Series Information Development Music :See: Music in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Voice cast : See: List of Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Listings Characters Weapons and Items Credits Episodes Movies Mechandise Trivia :See: Series Trivia *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' is the first sequel in which a Pretty Cure duo joins the team. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' is the first'' Pretty Cure'' season which has a normal girl controlled by evil and became a villain. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' is the third sequel season, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' has the most number of Cures in FairySina's Pretty Cure Series with total eight main Cures and one evil Cure. **It has also the biggest number of main Cures on the canon Pretty Cure franchise. **Later, in The Final Sky Pretty Cure another Cure joins, which beats'' ~Rainbow Star~'s'' total of Cures. Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ is the first season with only female evil characters. *The Sky Pretty Cure ''series has the largest number of Cures, with total 10 main Cures. *Along with the first season's relationship, a new one was added to this season. *The Shiro Private Middle School didn't appear in this season, as all Cures that attended it, are now high school students. **Also, a new middle school has been introduced. *This season is the first season to include cosplay episodea were a normal person dresses up as a Cure. **It's also the first season with cosplay episodes overall. **It's also the first time that the team members act like the cosplayer actually has powers. **This episode makes a cameo to the twin Cures, the fandom wants to have so much. *Beginning with this season, the ''Sky Team have a new intro speech. *The planned name for Rainbow Star was slightly different; "Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star's'~". The reason for the change lies in a typing mistake. *Starting with this season, the Cures don't always say their individual intro speeches before posing together. Links *''References in SkPC'' *''Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Music'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Cures'' *''DiaLow Appearances'' *''If it was canon'' *''Pretty Cure Nova V! (Spin-Off series)'' *''Rainbow Force'' *''Sky Pretty Cure: Archive'' External Links *'Sky-Pretty-Cure' group on DeviantArt *'Sky Pretty Cure' Online References Disclaimer Pretty Cure, the name and the original concept belongs to Toei Animation, TV Asahi and their original creators! However, the Sky Pretty Cure Series belongs to FairySina and FairySina only! Every content, artworks, characters, etc. is originally created by FairySina! No one else, beside FairySina is allowed to use anything from the series! The Sky Pretty Cure Series and everything around it belongs to FairySina on Wikia, TLoZ-Freack123 on DeviantArt and CreativeHeroAnn on tumblr and twitter! Further more, some artworks, character profiles and screenshots are done with help of bases of actual animes. If that is the case, the original work is always credited by FairySina on DeviantArt! Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's main series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Sky Themed Series Category:Sequels